


The Morning After

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Series: Amythest and Cloudheart [2]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Fey - Freeform, Disaster Gays, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long Lost Friend Trope, Slow Burn, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: This is the sequel to Hello, Beastie which tells the tale of the disaster gays(Really couldn't think of a summary for this one, sorry!)
Relationships: Amethyst/Cloudheart, OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Amythest and Cloudheart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041098





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending of Hello Beastie open to interpretation, but I thought I'd tie up the loose ends

I awake the next morning to find I’m in bed alone. I start to panic, thinking the events of last night were part of a dream. I get out of bed and change into a fresh outfit, composed of a purple tie-dye t-shirt and black jeggings. I don’t bother fixing my hair, since it’s still in the braid from before. I dash out of my room, looking all over the house for her with no luck. I trudge back to the living room and as I’m about to sit on the couch, I notice the front door is open. I slip on my sneakers and walk outside. I breathe in the fresh woodsy air and exhale with a sigh. I expel all my frustrations with a loud cathartic roar.

“I knew it was too fucking good to be true,” I murmur as I lean against the wall of my house and slowly slump to the ground. I pick the wildflowers around me, braiding the stems together. I stick a few clovers in there as well. I turn the finished crown in my hands as tears trickle my cheeks. I set the crown beside me and rest my head against my knees. The tears are flowing freely at this point, and I give into sorrow. I was so consumed with grief that I didn’t hear the _thump_ of a barefoot landing. I didn’t hear the quiet _shhhh_ of wings trailing in the grass. But I _did_ notice the warmth of a hand resting on my back and the presence of someone sitting next to me.

“Amy, I’m so-” she starts to apologize but I cut her off with a hug. I pull away after a moment and my arms drop to my side as my hands land in my lap.

“Don’t scare me like that…” I plead with a trembling, raspy whisper. “You weren’t there when I woke up, and I couldn’t find you in the house. I was scared it was only a dream and…” I trail off as my throat tightens and I hang my head as tears blur my vision once again. She tilts my chin up, forcing me to make eye contact, and gently brushes away my tears with her thumbs.

“It’s okay. I’m right here with you, and I’m real. I’m real as real can be,” she soothes as she pinches my cheek. I feel pain as she does so, and breathy laughter tumbles from my lips. I pull away to retrieve the flower crown which caused me to cry in the first place. I hold it out in front of me, offering it to her.

“I made this with the intention to bring it to the place where we first met,” I explain with a sheepish smile. She takes the crown from my hands and places it on her head. It fits her perfectly, and a smile graces her face.

“I love it, Amy. Thank you,” she says with a gentle squeeze of my shoulder. My stomach growls and we look at each other before bursting out laughing.

“In my haste to find you, I might’ve skipped breakfast,” I confess between giggles. “I’m sure you probably didn’t eat anything during your morning flight. Why don’t we head inside, and I’ll make us something to eat?” I stand up and offer out a hand, which she gladly takes. I pull her up and we walk back inside. I shut the door then walk into the kitchen to check what I could make. I decide on wild berry pancakes since I have enough fruit to do that. Cloudheart sits at the table and watches me prepare our meal. I set the berry cartons on the counter then start prepping the pancake batter. Once I finish the batter, I turn around to get a pan from the cupboard. But I’m distracted from my task when I notice her staring at the carton of blackberries.

“What are those?” She asks with a curious tilt of her head and I skeptically raise an eyebrow.

“You’ve never seen blackberries before?” I inquire and she shakes her head. “Would you like to try one?”

“Yes, please,” she responds, and I hand her a blackberry. She pops the berry in her mouth and her eyes light up with delight. I chuckle as I resume my previous task and grab a pan. I place it on the stove and as it heats up, I spread a pad of butter around to help grease the pan. I put the butter back in the fridge and as soon as I turn my back, I hear her get up from her chair. I notice her hand sneak towards the carton of blackberries and I gently smack it away with a spatula. She yelps in surprise and she glares at me.

“What was that for?” She questions, inspecting her hand for any long-term marks.

“There will be no consumption of the berries until after breakfast is done,” I explain, resisting the urge to grin at her childish demeanor.

“But-”

“No buts. Now go sit, I don’t want your wings to get singed,” I state, and she reluctantly complies. She sits down with a huff and I stifle a chuckle. I start ladling small portions of the pancake batter into the pan to make mini pancakes. I slice a few blackberries into small pieces and scatter them on top of the batter. I repeat the same process for a while, slicing up the raspberries and strawberries as well. There’s no need to slice the blueberries so I sprinkle them into the remaining batter. Once the pancakes are done, I put them on a plate and set it on the table. She starts to reach for the plate but thinks better of it and retracts her arm.

“Go for it. Just be careful, they’re still a bit warm,” I caution as we both reach out for the plate. My hand lands on top of hers as we both go for the top-most pancake and I casually shift my hand to the pancake beside it with a slight blush dusting my cheeks. We eat in an awkward yet comfortable silence and once we finish, I take the plate over to the sink to wash it, along with the pan.

Cloudheart is the one to break the silence. “So, are we going to ignore what happened or…?”

I don’t answer her, instead focusing on cleaning up my mess. She places a hand on my shoulder but immediately jerks it away when I tense up under her touch. I feel guilty for doing so, but I’m more concentrated on the task at hand. I’m also trying to process why I’m experiencing these emotions. I’ve never really been into girls before. But with Cloudheart, there’s something there. All I know is it’s something inexplicably warm and sweet. She deeply cares for me even though we had reunited only yesterday. I finish washing the dishes and set them on the drying rack.

“I’m feeling a bit antsy; Can we take a walk while we discuss this?” I request and she nods before walking out the door. I follow her then take the lead and choose a path I haven’t gone down in years. I made fond memories along this route when I was younger. I played in the leaves during autumn, made snow angels in winter, danced in the rain during spring, and climbed the trees in summer. Perhaps I gravitated towards this path because new memories are in the making.

We walk in silence for a bit before her hand brushes against mine. The contact sends a tingling sensation down my arm and I shove my hand in my pocket so that I can think clearly. But the warmth lingers, and soon that’s all I can focus on. Her presence is comforting, and it scares me how much I’m drawn to her. Why do I feel like this?

“Earth to Amethyst, you there?” Her feathery voice invaded my thoughts, snapping me back to reality. “I asked you a question.”

“Sorry, I was lost in thought…what’s up?”

“You _do_ know where we’re going, right?” She inquires skeptically and I nod with a bright smile.

“Yeah, the swing should be right around…” I jog ahead and the path opens into a clearing. “Ah, there it is! There’s even a spot in the tree that you can sit in,” I call as I run over to the swing and promptly take a seat. She gracefully jumps up into the crook of the tree and stretches her arms and wings with a yawn. She settles into a comfortable position before breaking the silent tension between us.

“So, the whole thing at breakfast…was that just a coincidence or was that intentional?”

“That was an accident,” I snap, and she flinches at the intensity of my reply. I cast my gaze down and stare at the grass to avoid looking at her.

“I understand that, but you’ve been dodging the subject all morning. Not to mention sticking your hand in your pocket after I accidentally brushed my hand against it…what’s up with that?” She inquires softly, realizing how sensitive the topic is for me.

“I don’t know…” I murmur as I look up at her again, only to see her face contort with concern. I quietly stare, hoping my gaze can say everything that I can’t, and she nods in understanding.

“You don’t know why your emotions are contradicting your logic, right?”

I nod and quickly notice the mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Well, explain the logic behind your emotions to me then? Don’t worry about accuracy or a full explanation, just focus on what most resembles your situation.”

I sigh and close my eyes to help me concentrate before launching into the science behind my feelings.

“Sleeping with someone promotes feelings of safety and security, which would explain the sense of panic I felt this morning. Cuddling with a partner also strengthens the bond in a relationship. The happy chemical serotonin is released along with the feel-good chemical dopamine. This also causes the release of oxytocin which is part of…the brain’s…reward system…” I trail off as I hide my burning face in my cold hands. “Then why the fuck is my logic still screaming that this isn’t right?!”

Cloudheart chuckles affectionately as she hops down from her perch and hugs me from behind. “It’s because your logic can’t comprehend why the red strings of fate led us back to each other,” she whispers. her breath grazes against my ear, sending a pleasant tingle down my spine. I exhale shakily as she pulls away, and I’m already craving the contact again. The warmth of her body lingers, causing me to become a tingly mess of nerves. I lift my head from my hands to see that she’s sitting in front of me with a playful grin. Her lapis blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight as a slight breeze ruffles her feathers and plays with a few strands of her long white hair. The flower crown still sits atop her head, albeit slightly crooked.

_Stars, she’s gorgeous…wait, where the fuck did that come from?!_

“What’s the matter, Amy? Fey got your tongue?” She laughs at her own joke and I chuckle along with her.

“Nah, just at a loss for words since I’m basically staring at a goddess,” I smirk as I watch her face darken with a blush. This time, it’s her turn to hide her face as I laugh. I join her on the ground and gently pull her hands away from her face. The contact once again sends a warm sensation throughout my body and I smile warmly. “I do mean it though, you’re absolutely beautiful and there’s no way you can change my mind.”

“I appreciate the kind words,” she compliments as pulls her hands away and stands up. I quickly scramble to my feet only for her to turn around. “I wish there was some way for me to help you overcome the turmoil raging inside your mind…” she mumbles. I tilt her chin up and we stare at each other like that, almost frozen in time. Her eyes search my face for any signs of hesitation. She can’t hear the way that my heart is pounding in my chest or how the blood is roaring in my ears. She pulls me into a hug with her wings and rests her forehead against mine.

“I mean, there is _one_ way I can think of,” I tease, trying to stave off the nerves that were gnawing away at my courage.

“You’re absolutely sure about this, right? Because there’s no going back afterwards,” she whispers almost inaudibly, afraid of breaking the spell. I nod slightly, and she immediately closes the gap. My shoulders instantly feel lighter the moment I felt her lips on mine. It’s slow yet heated as we tell each other exactly how we feel in the only way possible. I gently take her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine. She responds with a soft squeeze of my hand and a smile against my lips.

_Fate is in my favor…because I finally feel complete._


End file.
